


When He Kissed Me

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: February challenge prompt: First(s) 218 words





	When He Kissed Me

It wasn't the first time Draco had kissed a man. He wasn't exactly a player, but he wasn't a virgin either. That first kiss with Harry, however, was like nothing he'd ever experienced before in his life.

After staring into his eyes for so long Draco thought he might die from the anticipation, Harry kissed him. Time stopped and nothing else mattered. He’d heard people say ‘the earth moved’, and thought it was ridiculous. He had been wrong.

Harry Potter kissed with his whole body, his whole being. His lips were soft and moved on Draco's, and his hands speared, one into Draco's hair, one fisted in his jacket. He pulled Draco in, circling his waist with a strong arm, and Draco couldn't remember ever being the sole source of so much heat, so much blind need. They paused momentarily for air, panting against one another's lips. Harry shifted and his mouth found Draco's neck; he slowly slid his lips to Draco's ear. "I've wanted to do this for years," he whispered against the shell of Draco's ear.

Gooseflesh rose on Draco's arms and he smiled, unable to form a coherent thought, just desperate to have those lips back on his.

Draco knew Harry was the only one he wanted to kiss for the rest of his life.


End file.
